The wrong hands?
by willnotupdate
Summary: Harry purposely barges into Malfoy one day but doesn't realise he's dropped his diary right at the feet of his arch enemy.
1. Draco's discovery

Title: The wrong hands? Chapter: 1 Written on: 7th December 2002 Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A/N: this is a little different from the one i did 1/2 days ago (depends where in the world you are) because i mucked up the date of the duel (it was the 3rd week of december not anywhere before november) so i sorted them out and some spellings and stuff)  
  
(A/N: different innit? i got the idea while i was in the bath, not sure how but its a good one!)  
  
'Hey Potter! Watch where you're going!' Draco Malfoy snarled, he was so pale he looked like a dead man walking. He wasn't quite a man, he was only in his 5th year. His silvery blonde hair was in the same style as it had been for five years, it was stuck flat to his head with masses of gel. Harry Potter carried on running. The truth was Harry really was in a hurry but he had seen Malfoy and couldn't resist purposely running straight into him on his way past. The pale boy was meant to fall further, 'but you cant have everything' Harry thought as he ran to the common room, he was meant to meet Ron quarter of an hour ago.  
  
Draco bent down and picked up a blue leather bound book. The cover read 'Property of H.J.Potter. DO NOT READ!' Draco pocketed it, 'this could be used against Mr H.J.Potter.' Draco thought, 'i'll never pass the chance!' He smirked inwardly at his newly found treasure and slipped it into his bag and made his way up to the Slytherin common room and straight to his four poster bed in the 5th year boys' dormitory. He shut the curtains around the bed tightly and took out the book and muttered, 'the forbidden fruit is always sweeter!' He read through the first page and realised it was Harry Potter's diary that he had stumbled across, 'SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS! I'VE GOT THE JACKPOT!' He almost shouted it aloud but stopped himself just in time.  
  
23rd July 1997  
  
Hello. I've finally decided to get a diary. To write things in, like what's happening. It's because i don't know anyone human to tell these things and i figured this was the next best thing. It's the summer holidays, school finished yesterday. I'd rather be in school than here. I HATE SUMMER HOLIDAYS!!! My aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley treat me worse every day. They hate me and I HATE THEM! I don't want to go to that stupid school with my stupid uniform. It's so unfair. I HATE IT ALL! They hardly feed me, they work me to death, they hit me, they lock me in the cupboard under the stairs, soon they'll find some way of killing me, I know they'd love to!  
  
Harry.  
  
Draco flicked through a few pages, hoping for something of a little more interest. He didn't care that Harry Potter was a victim of severe child abuse, he didn't care that he hated almost everything, he just wanted to find out some good gossip no matter if it destroys Harry Potter or not.  
  
1st August 1997  
  
I was in Diagon Alley today, i know so little about the wizarding world! There was this boy today in the robes shop, he kept asking questions and i didn't know what to say. I felt so stupid. What if I go to Hogwarts and don't know a thing? What if i get bullied in this school too? What if? HA! I WILL get bullied i always do. It's a known fact that Harry Potter has a sign that all but he can see, it says 'I'm a prat, bully me.' I can't do this wizard thing, I'll fail like i always do. Just one month left with the Dursleys. Will i survive?  
  
Harry.  
  
'Awww! Diddums!' Draco sniggered and kept reading, skipping pages here and there.  
  
1st September 1997  
  
I'm finally here! Food rooms & stuff is excellent! I've already got someone to hate me. I can't believe how stupid i act sometimes!It's unbelieveable! That boy from the robes shop, Draco Malfoy, he didn't say anything wrong to me at all. But he called Ron, my new friend, some really horrible names, the Draco said 'You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.' And I said 'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.' I think i might appollogise tomorrow if i can, maybe he'll reconsider hating me.  
  
Harry  
  
'Oh my... But I thought... He wanted to be my friend? He was going to say sorry? Maybe that's why I saw him coming towards me the day after, the day I called him all those names. I'M SO STUPID! He wanted to be my friend, i asked him and he threw it back in my face. He regretted it?' Draco thought guiltily, 'I know! I'll look for the 2nd year duel!' He searched frantically but where it should've been he found the stubs of ripped out pages. On the next page it said:  
  
22nd December 1998  
  
I've taken out the previous pages i wrote yesterday about the duel and I've burnt them, just incase someone like Voldemort [Draco flinched] gets hold of it, he would know my weaknesses and other things, he could use it against me. The whole school's avoiding me and treating me like... well, they actually just act as if I'm not here. Why me? Why does everything happen to me? I wish I was normal and not 'Famous Harry Potter with his stupid scar.' That's what Malfoy's taken to calling me. Ron reckons Malfoy's just jealous. Jealous of what? A muggle family that abuse me constantly, make me their personal slave for the summer, underfeed me and turn my room into a prison? He'd be an odd one if he did!  
  
Harry.  
  
'I didn't know things were THAT bad! I'm not sure I want to read on, it's too depressing, it's the worst guilt trip i've descovered EVER!' Draco thought. he put the diary under his pillow and went to sleep.  
  
(A/N: There'll be more if i get... i'll say 10 reviews. I'll write a new chapter for every 10. hope you liked it :o) it took me ages) 


	2. Guilt gets the better end of it

Title: The wrong hands? Chapter: 2 Written on: 7th December 2002 Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A/N: i've already got 10! but ill continue all the same because ive been told it sounds like a threat when i say 'gimme 10 reviews & i'll give a new chapter' infact it sounds a bit like bribery but ah well...)  
  
Draco woke up at 10 am, but it didn't matter because it was a saturday, his favourite day. He changed into a pair of black trousers and put on the first shirt he found. It happened to be his grey short-sleeved shirt with a red chinese dragon on the back, he liked that shirt. He walked into breakfast 5 minutes later and headed towards the slytherin table. On his way to his familiar table he noticed Harry glaring at him, but instead of glaring back like he usually would've he just looked away and avoided the tall black haired boy's eyes and didn't even insult him once all the way through breakfast. When he finished eating, Draco picked up his usual bulging parcel full of wizarding sweets and walked out of the hall without so much as a flicker towards Harry.  
  
'I wonder if he's noticed his diary's missing.' Draco thought on his way back to the Slytherin common room. He came to a halt at the familiar solid stone wall and said, 'parseltongue'. The wall slid open to reveal the familiar green and silver surroundings of the Slytherin common room, Draco didn't hang about with his friends he just went straight up to his four poster and drew the curtains tightly as he had the night before and took out the familiar blue leather bound book and started to turn the pages to where he left off.  
  
8th November 1998  
  
It's still no better, everyone's still saying it was me. I bet Malfoy's got something to do with this! The way he said 'You'll be next Mudbloods,' on halloween. I hate him, he always has to wreck my day somehow, today he tripped me up and i went flying, I just walked off like I always do. Why am I such a coward? I could probably break his nose if i really tried. This may sound stupid, I won't hit Malfoy back because I think there maybe atleast some chance of us calling this a truce. If i do beat him up then I don't think there would be a chance because he holds grudges. I was thinking of maybe going up to him and saying something, but every time i even get a glimpse of him he says something horrible. Why did i ever turn down his offer of friendship in 1st year? I hate how he always argues with me and how I always get the blame, it's just stupid.  
  
Harry  
  
'Damn me!' Draco muttered aloud.  
  
'If you really want me to!' Crabbe said while he struggled to pull back the curtains, giving Draco enough time to slip the book under his pillow. 'Damn the curtains not you!' Draco pulled them back in a second. 'Ohhhh! Now i get it! You pull them from the side not the middle!' Crabbe burst out laughing, Draco just stared at him in his usual could-you-get-any- stupider look.  
  
'What do you want?' Draco asked moodily.  
  
'I want to know if you wanna come sabo-, wreck the Gryffindor quidditch practice.' Crabbe replied.  
  
'You're right Crabbe!' Draco smiled slyly.  
  
'I am? Really! WOW! I'm right!' Crabbe said supprisedly.  
  
'Yes, you're right about sabotage being too long a word for you.' Draco waited for his oversized friend to figure out what he meant.  
  
'What's sabotage mean?' Crabbe said stupidly.  
  
'You only tried to use it a minute ago. It means 'to wreck something on purpose'. I've said that in a language you might understand. I didn't think you'd understand 'to deliberately destroy or disrupt someone.' A mile too far out of your league.' Draco explained.  
  
'You what?' A very confused crabbe asked.  
  
'Just get lost, go and do something. But DO NOT wreck the Gryffindor practice on purpose ok?' Draco realised what he had said. 'I don't want them to be too easy on saturday.' Draco covered up his mistake and sent Crabbe on his way. As soon as he was gone, Draco shut the curtains again and took out the book and continued to read, still skipping a few pages here and there.  
  
25th December 1998  
  
We made it! The polyjuice potion! It was a horrible greeny-brown colour and tasted worse than it looked. I had to become Goyle and Ron was Crabbe. Hermione figured it would be better to interogate Malfoy if we were Crabbe and Goyle because their his best friends, he'd tell them anything! ['not quite' Draco mumbled 'their not really that good.'] So Hermione put some sleeping potion into two cakes and put them on the banisters of the stairs, and the stupid gits ate them! We nicked their shoes and some hair then we locked them in a cupboard. Then we went to find Hermione and we added the hairs in the potion, Hermione's went a bit wrong so we went alone, we saw Malfoy coming out of their common room then we went in, their password was 'pure blood'. We asked him if he knew anything and he said it wasn't him, then he was calling me and Ron stuff behind our backs, Ron was getting ready to smash his face in but then we started changing back so we scarpered. I couldn't see half way up the stairs so i almost fell down them, it's weird when you're someone else because you get their quality of sight too. Malfoy treats them really bad! It's like they're not his best friends at all, almost as if he doesn't like them. Maybe he just hasn't got any proper friends like i've got Ron and Herm. ['You don't know how right you are.' Draco thought depressedly.] But I wouldn't know, he hates me, he always has, or atleast since i turned his offer down. ['You're wrong, i WAS jealous, i wanted to be your friend because i'm surrounded by people who couldn't befriend themselves if they tried.' Draco thought.] I'm so stupid! Why did i have to turn him down? I quit! ['because i was being a spoilt little git and was calling Ron names & stuff, i guess he was your first friend so you didn't like it. if only i could tell you this myself instead of stupid Slytherin pride! God i'm gunna tell him this instead of thinking it to a diary, how stupid does that sound?' Draco thought.] I'm going to sleep now.  
  
Harry  
  
'I'll go to the Quidditch gounds.' Draco thought. He got up, put the diary in his pocket and made his way over to the grounds. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the stands when he got there.  
  
'What do you want?' Ron said, his voice dripping with disgust.  
  
'A word with Harry.' Draco replied innocently.  
  
'Since when was he 'Harry' and not 'Potter' to you?' Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
'Since i'm being civilised.' Draco replied, he didn't even glare or use a hint of sarcasm.  
  
'Well wait until he's finished, try anything and you'll be piled by the whole team.' Ron sat back down and told Hermione what had happened. She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
When they stopped practising Harry came over. 'What are you doing here?' He asked Draco.  
  
(A/N: just thought i'd leave it here :oP toodles till tomorrow!) 


	3. questioning insanity

Title: The wrong hands? Chapter: 3 Written on: 10th December 2002 Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A/N: Sorry i've been three whole days late with this one and erm i'll write now in fear of my life)  
  
'I want to have a word with you.' Draco asked.  
  
'What about?' Harry interrogated.  
  
'Not in front of these.' He answered. Harry led him to the Slytherin changing rooms.  
  
'Thought you'd feel at home. What is it then?' Harry continued to ask questions. Draco continued to answer politely as he could.  
  
'This.' Draco pulled out the diary from his pocket. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh my...' Draco held up a finger to silence him.  
  
'When you ran into me, yesterday was it? You dropped this, and me being me, i had evil intentions to use it against you but then i read not so much of it and figured you're right. We should call this whole thing a truce, you're probably thinking this is some kind of trick or gullibility test but it's not, i swear it isn't. That can't be much to go on but, just trust me.' Draco said, staring down at the floor.  
  
'You're serious?' Harry asked suprisedly. Harry felt as if he'd just jumped off Big Ben and landed on his feet, painless.  
  
'Yup. You was right about the jealousy thing too, i WAS jealous but that was when i didn't know the rest of it, now i know you're just human. Infact you're better than me by a mile but i'd never want a family like that in the summers to go home to, no offence.' Draco said shyly.  
  
'None taken,' Harry grinned. 'So you really want us to be friends then?'  
  
'Would be nice, but i expect half the school would die of shock.' Draco returned the grin. 'Well i'd better be going now, i expect you're going back to gryffindor common room or something with Ron and Hermione.' He turned to leave but Harry grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
'Like hell am I! Infact,' Harry grinned deviously.'I have an idea!'  
  
'What is it?' Draco started to feel fizzy in his stomach with excitement.  
  
'Well, we could let Ron and Hermione figure this out for themselves by maybe, erm, have you got your quidditch robes?' He asked while calculating his idea in his head.  
  
'Yeah they're in my locker.' Draco jumped up, unlocked his locker and took out his green and silver quidditch robes.  
  
'Wait here!' Harry ran off and returned two minutes later carrying a clean set of his own quidditch robes. 'Put these on,' Harry grinned slyly, 'and pass me those.'  
  
'Are you insane?' Draco asked putting on the red and gold quidditch robes.  
  
'Yup!' Harry started putting on the silver and green quidditch robes. 'Right! Do you know the hogwarts song? You know 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts?' And do you know the song 'We are the champions?' Harry asked, still grinning.  
  
'Yup! Why?' Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
'Where's your broom?' Harry asked.  
  
'Broom shed.' Draco answered.  
  
'Summon it.' Harry commanded.  
  
'You're the expert.' Draco grinned.  
  
'Lazy! ACCIO NIMBUS 2001!' Harry concerntrated on the sleek, stream lined Nimbus 2001. He could hear it whizzing through the air. It came through the doors and perched itself mid air next to Draco. 'OK! So we're going to go out there fly in opposite directions around the quidditch pitch singing the Hogwarts song in the 'we are the champions' tune. and then you go sit in the Gryffindor stand, and i'll go sit in the Slytherin stand and then we both come out at the same time and shake hands mid air. It's perfect!' Harry grinned maliciously. 'Hermy and Ron will have a heart attack!'  
  
'You're a bloody genius! Have you done this before?' Draco grinned as well.  
  
'Never in my life! I just got a sudden thought.' Harry went red. 'I'll check they're still there and you run over to the Gryffindor changing rooms, go around the out side so they dont see you. Then I shout ONE! You shout TWO! I shout THREE! and we both shout GO! And we fly around the pitch singing and follow the plan. Got all that?' Harry asked. He didn't realise they were both acting as if they were best friends and not worst enemys only half an hour ago.  
  
Draco just grinned and ran out of the Slytherin changing rooms to the Gryffindor changing rooms.  
  
'They're taking ages Ron!' Hermione said to the red haired boy sitting to the left of her.  
  
'I expect they're jus-' Ron was caught short.  
  
A loud 'ONE!' Came from the left of them. It was followed closely by a loud 'TWO!' from the right of them., and that was chased by a 'THREE!' from the left of them. Then the two voices shouted, 'GO!' And two blurred images flew out of the Slytherin and Gryffindor changing rooms. The one that came out of the Slytherin changing rooms was wearing the usual green and silver quidditch robes and the one that came out of the Gryffindor changing rooms was wearing the usual red and gold quidditch robes.  
  
The two flyers flew around the quidditch pitch in opposite directions singing, but Ron and Hermione couldn't tell what. 'What the hell are they doing?' Ron asked, his eyes fixated on the two shapes.  
  
'Maybe they're going to start fighting mid air.' Hermione started to get worried, her eyes were also fixated on the two figures. None of their eyes were keen enough to realise that the person who they thought was Harry had silvery blonde hair and the person they thought was Malfoy had Black hair.  
  
The two figures slowed down and sat in the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands. 'OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HARRY DOING IN SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH ROBES???!!!???' Ron stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs. Then all of a sudden he said very quietly, 'Malfoy's in Gryffindor quidditch robes.' He sat back down and stared fixated. 'Sweet mother of jesus, they're off again.' He was right, the two figures flew to the middle of the pitch and shook each other's hand. 'Bloody hell.'  
  
(A/N: I'm off now! Enjoy :o) and PLEASE! dont kill me!) 


	4. Lies, girl talk and swimming?

Title: The wrong hands? Chapter: 3 Written on: 10th December 2002 Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A/N: Sorry I left it at that I had to go places, but i'm back and writing :o) i'm starting to get pretty chuffed with this now)  
  
Harry and Draco flew over to Hermione and Ron. Ron was about to dive on Malfoy and attack him when Harry gave Ron a don't-you-dare look. Instead Ron burst out with a load of questions. 'What the hell were you doing? What the hell was you singing? And why the hell with him?'  
  
'We were basicly pointing out that we came to an agreement, we're friends.' Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. 'We were singing the Hogwarts song to the tune of 'we are the champions'. I did it with him because, it's him I came to the agreement with.' Harry explained.  
  
'What has he done to you? Bribery? Threats? Spiked your water with something? What?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Herm, I swear he hasn't done a thing. It was his idea to make friends because of something, maybe, possibly. He just came to understand that I really didn't have everything and didn't want all of that famous stuff.' Harry explained. He deliberately avoided the mentioning of the diary, Draco noticed this and Hermione also noticed he'd left something out too.  
  
'How did he suddenly understand?' Hermione was getting more suspicious.  
  
'Little birdy told him.' Harry muttered.  
  
'Fine! If you don't wanna tell your BEST friends that you didn't hate yesterday. Come on Ron.' Hermione and Ron turned to walk off.  
  
'Wait!' Draco said before they even took a step. 'I used dark magic to intercept his thoughts and feelings and his memorys, I had evil intentions at first but then I realised he's human and that he could be a much better friend than Crabbe and Goyle. He treats you two like friends should be treated, he can tell you practically anything and also i've wanted to be his friend for a while because he's a great person if you just take the time to observe him a bit, even without the spell I realised.' Draco explained, he also left out the diary part.  
  
'Where did you learn it? Your father? You-know-who himself?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Well if you should know I got it from a book from the restricted section. Snape let me have the book two months ago, so I could be ahead of even you. I noticed the potion I used and I made it myself. It took 7 weeks to make it and during this week i've been reading his memorys and thoughts and stuff, but today I figured i might as well call this whole thing off and make friends. I expect i'll go now.' Draco walked past Harry, Hermione and Ron and headed off to the slytherin changing rooms to change back into his clothes.  
  
'Happy?' Harry muttered as he ran past Ron and Hermione to catch up with Draco. He found him in the slytherin Changing rooms waiting for him.  
  
'Hullo stranger.' Draco said smiling.  
  
'Thank you so much!' Harry said, sitting down.  
  
'What for?' Draco asked confusedly.  
  
'For covering for me. I really don't want them to know about that diary because, they'd, just, try to read it i expect. I know Ron would. There's things in there i never intended anyone to know and now you know everything.' Harry muttered quietly.  
  
'Not quite! I only read up until christmas 1998, when you made the polyjuice potion to interrogate me i believe.' Draco said smiling. 'Thought it was me then did you? Makes me feel evil now!' He laughed.  
  
'As long as you didn't read 4th & 5th year.' Harry said, poking his tongue out.  
  
'Why? Fancy Hermione do you?' Draco laughed again.  
  
'No, but i might like someone else.' Harry said slyly. 'And you'll never know who!'  
  
'Wanna bet?' Draco asked and dived onto Harry and tried to get the diary. Harry fought him off and took out his wand.  
  
'What's the opposite of a summoning spell?' Harry asked with a malicious grin.  
  
'A go-away-er spell?' Draco answered stupidly.  
  
'No, the banishing charm you div!' Harry waved his wand and muttered an incantation under his breath. The diary flew out of the room towards the gryffindor tower. It flew through the boy's dorm open window and snuggled itself under Harry's pillow.  
  
'Damn it! So tell me, is it Parvati Patil?' Draco asked slyly.  
  
'Nup! Just cause I went to the Yule Ball with her, doesn't mean I like her. It was desperate measures.' Harry grinned. 'You'll never guess who it is!'  
  
'What about that girl you asked to the Yule Ball? I can't remember who everyone was saying it was though.'Draco thought for a minute. 'It is isn't it!' He grinned slyly. 'Look at that grin! You're going red too!' He wasn't lying, Harry was grinning widely and had gone bright red. 'Awww! Has wikkle Hawwy Potter gone all shy? Is wikkle Hawwy Potter all wed and embawessed? Awww! He's gone all cwutey pie!' They both burst out laughing.  
  
'Do you actually like that Pansy Parkinson girl?' Harry asked slyly.  
  
'Hell no! She is just,' he made sick noises. 'She was the only Slytherin that was my age and didn't look a spitting image of the back end of a cow, she closely resembles one though. Pity that new girl wasn't here, she's gorgeus!' Draco grinned.  
  
'What new girl?' Harry asked confusedly.  
  
'The one that came in yesterday. Didn't you see her at breakfast? She's got long blonde hair, it's dead straight, she's got bright blue eyes, she's skinny and she's fairly tall. She's in our year and she's Slytherin. She's really quiet though and hardly stays in the common room. I wonder what she does.' Draco explained.  
  
'Haven't seen her. But she'd be in all your classes wouldn't she? Half the classes you're in, i'm in so i'd most probably see her monday in potions.' Harry said. 'Is she really that nice? I mean, no offence or nothing, but has there ever been a good looking slytherin?'  
  
'Doubt it.' Draco shrugged. 'I'll probably hunt her down after and make conversation somehow. If any Slytherin's getting her, it'll be me.'  
  
'What's her name?' Harry asked.  
  
'I know this one! Errr... It's Eleanor Thomas or something.' He replied.  
  
'Nice name.' Harry said. 'If she really is that nice i'd like to talk to her too.' He thought.  
  
'Don't you dare think about it!' Draco said loudly.  
  
'Too late.' Harry grinned. 'Well I wouldn't try and nick her being you've already branded her 'yours'. I'd like to get to know her though, I have a thing about wanting to make friends.'  
  
'You failed with me, or atleast the first time i asked you. You gained a little more sense in the last four years.' Draco grinned.  
  
'Oiy! I'll punch you now we're friends!' Harry laughed. 'Go on! Run you divvy! I don't want it to be too easy.'  
  
'Oh bum.' Draco ran off.  
  
'Oh bum indeed!' Harry chased. It didn't take him too long to catch up with Draco, and when Harry did he dived and caught his legs so that Draco went flying face first into the mud. Harry got up and ran off laughing, Draco chased.  
  
'Bloody November rain!' Draco muttered under his breath, wiping mud out of his eyes as he ran. 'Wern't here earlier.' Harry slid over in the mud and Draco tripped over him. They both broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
They both spent most of the afternoon and evening running about and tripping eachother over. 'Hey shall we go muck about in the lake or something?' Draco suggested.  
  
'I cant swim.' Harry went red, but luckily the mud covered it up.  
  
'But in the second task of the Triwizard championship you swam for like an hour!'  
  
'I had flippers and gills to help me.' Harry muttered.  
  
'I'll teach you to swim then!' Draco smiled innocently. 'I'll probably drown you though.'  
  
'In that case no!' Harry said loudly.  
  
'Ok ok! I won't do nothing funny i'll just teach you to swim properly.' Draco convinced him.  
  
'Ok but you better be a good swimmer!' Harry agreed.  
  
'I go swimming in the lake at six thirty every morning, even in December, and then it's bloody freezing!' He explained.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. 'You're nuts!'  
  
'Maybe so but it keeps me healthy with all the sweets and stuff my dad sends me, besides i like swimming.' Draco explained. 'Come on then!' They both ran off to the lake.  
  
(A/N: lots of laughing from the last chapter, nowt hardly in this but lots of laughing next chapter hopefully. if all goes to plan that is.) 


	5. well helloooo there!

Title: The wrong hands? Chapter: 5 Written on: 6th January 2002 (my b*day! yay!) Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A\N: soz its late :o( i'll write this a long one (try to that is))  
  
'Now what?' Harry asked standing at the edge of the water.  
  
'You get in.' Draco pushed Harry in then he jumped in himself.  
  
'C-c-cold-d.' Harry's teeth chattered.  
  
'Wimp.' Draco poked his tongue out.  
  
'Aint you two like meant to be enemies or something.' Harry and Draco froze as a voice from behind them sounded. Draco turned around to see who it was but couldnt see anyone.  
  
'Erm... Yeah.' Draco tried to get the 'voice' to talk again so he could figure out who's it was and where it came from.  
  
'Then why are you acting like you're best friends?' The voice asked. Draco looked around but still couldn't see anyone.  
  
'Have you got an invisability cloak on or something?' Draco asked, not knowing where to look.  
  
The voice laughed. 'No, I'm here.' The voice replied.  
  
'Then why can't i see you?' Draco asked stupidly.  
  
'Because I'm hidden by a few leaves and branches.' The voice replied.  
  
'The tree!' Draco shouted.  
  
'Yes, clever aint you!' The voice laughed again as Draco walked over to inspect the person.  
  
When he got close enough he didn't see what he expect to. 'You!' He shouted at the person.  
  
'Yes, me!' The voice laughed again. 'What did you expect? A Hungarian Horntail?' The person laughed.  
  
'Sorry, but I don't know your name yet, what is it?' He asked the girl politely.  
  
'Just call me your worst nightmare.' She laughed evily then jumped about 40 feet to Draco's side. 'Nah, I'm only joking.'She smiled. 'My name's Amy Lewis.' She held out her hand, Draco shook it.  
  
'You're in Slytherin aren't you?' Draco stared.  
  
'Yup, and you are too, Draco Malfoy.' Amy smiled cheekily.  
  
'How'd you know that?' He asked suprisedly.  
  
'Same way i know him over there is Harry Potter.' She said acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
'How's that?' He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
'Come off it! You're Slytherin's very own little prince and he's Gryffindor's prince. I've been here two days and I've already figured that out.' Amy explained. 'I heard you two are the worst enemies in the school, and apparently no one in the school has argued with the same person as much as you two have. Congratulations.'  
  
'Really? Who told you that?' Draco asked.  
  
'Proffessor Dumbledore.' She replied.  
  
'Best friends are you?' Draco sniggered.  
  
'Shut it you! You're hardly one to talk are you?' Amy glared, but with a smile.  
  
'Congrats, you're the first to know after his best friends.' He grinned.  
  
'Oh my golly gosh! I'm so honoured!' She pretended to cry.' This is the most happiest day of my life! Firstly i'd like to thank all my fans for making this happen, and i'd like to thank my make-up artist, Mother Nature, and my clothes designer, Madam Malkin, they're the best!' They both burst out laughing.  
  
'Just wondering, what school was you in before this?' Draco asked.  
  
'Ok, firstly, don't wonder 'cause it aint safe. Secondly, i used to go to Durmstrang until i realised it sucked, then i went to Beauxbatons and left, then i came here. And thirdly, don't be polite, it scares me.' She said, counting on her fingers as she spoke.  
  
'Why'd you leave Beauxbatons? And why is it scary when i'm polite?' He asked her politely.  
  
'I left cause I HATE my cousin, she's a stupid cow, plus all the boys were doing my nut in, and it's scary when you're polite because of all the stuff I heard, besides Slytherins aint meant to be polite.' Amy muttered, brushing her long, silvery blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
'Who's your cousin? I might've seen her here last year when quite a few of the Beauxbatons students came over here for the Triwizard Tournament.' Draco continued to talk politely all the while staring tranfixedly at her astonishingly beautiful appearance.  
  
'You know that girl, Fleur Delacour? She was the Beauxbatons champion.' Amy said Fleur's name in a strong french accent.  
  
'Yeah, she's part Veela or something. Hey! Stop it! You're part Veela as well aren't you! Damm you!' Draco burst out.  
  
'Clever aint you, and i can't just turn it off just like that, i'm stuck with it.' Amy muttered the last bit as though she was in regret. 'I'm more Veela than her though, don't ask how its complicated.' She laughed beautifully.  
  
'Did you get you're looks from being Veela too? 'Cause you're really beautiful.' Draco realised what he had said and turned bright red. 'I didn't mean it like that, I mean't do normal veela get normal veela's looks or is it a family thing? No, wait, DAMM IT!'  
  
Amy burst out laughing then said, 'I know what you mean. Most Veela do, it depends how strong their Veela blood is.'  
  
'Where's the blood?' Harry said, making his way over.  
  
'Obviously not circulating around your brain. It's in her blood stream.' Draco muttered.  
  
'Water's cold! I'm freezing!' Harry said loudly as he shivered.  
  
'Run to the Gryffindor common room and sit by the fire. That'll warm you up.' Draco laughed.  
  
'Hey! Who's she? Is she that new Slytherin girl? 'Cause I haven't seen her before.' Harry said pointing.  
  
'Finally! Someone without manners!' Amy muttered.  
  
'Don't be cheeky!' Harry said loudly.  
  
Draco nudged him in the ribs. 'Shut up! Can't you see she's a decent Slytherin? She isn't like Pansy or none of them lot. Stereotypical twirp.' Draco said the last two words out of earshot but Amy laughed.  
  
'Sorry.' Harry muttered. 'It's habit to be nasty to Slytherins. I didn't even realise I was doing it.'  
  
'It's okies.' Amy grinned.  
  
'So what's your name? Where'd you come from and stuff? C'mon fill me in!' Harry said loudly.  
  
'Draco can do that for you, i'm off. I gotta go see Dumbledore in ten minutes.' Amy climbed back up the tree and jumped back down with a guitar on her back.  
  
'So that's what you was doing up there!' Draco shouted astonishedly.  
  
'Yup, it's boring in the common room so i came here out of ears reach and put up a sound proof barrier. Clever aint I?' She chuckled. 'See you some other time, byeee!' She walked off towards the castle.  
  
(A/N: All for now but i'm gunna start typing up my 55 A4 page story (yup! i'm chuffeded!) Go see! It's way better than this one.) 


	6. wike a wikkle puppy dog!

Title: The wrong hands? Chapter: 6 Written on: 9th June 2002 Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
(A/N: This is REALLY late, real sorry & all that cause i had a major case of writers block. I couldn't write nowt for months except on paper. Anyways anythink in *'s is meant to be italics, i still cant figure out how to do them, someone did tell me once but it dint work. Right, by yuh you'll get to know amy a bit more, this is probably gunna be slash, have a vote in the reviews on who it should be between cause i aint altogether sure. enjoy :o) oh & plzzzz review. ta.)  
  
'She is lush!' Harry said still gawping at her back.  
  
Draco laughed and said 'she's part veela too. Fleur Delacour's cousin, got even more veela blood in her.'  
  
'What school did she used to go to?' Harry asked curiously.  
  
'First she was in Durmstrang but she didn't like it so she went to Beauxbatons and he cousin was 'doing her nut in' i think she said so she came here.' Draco repeated her words. ' No wait, she said that about the boys, but she said her cousin was a stupid cow.'  
  
'You've gone all lovey dovey about her and dazed.' Harry laughed.  
  
'Oh and *you* didn't said 'she is lush' and drooled wike a wikkle puppy dog.' Draco replied laughing.  
  
'Shut it you!' Harry dived on him and they both started wrestling in the mud until it started to turn dark then they went back to the castle. 'I'm starving, we missed dinner.'  
  
'You're exactly like Crabbe and Goyle! Greedy bastard.' Draco laughed. 'Can't you go without one meal?'  
  
'Well usually I could but I've lost all my energy.' Harry replied.  
  
'Me too. C'mon let's go get some grub.' They walked into the great hall and onto their own house tables.  
  
Harry sat down next to Ron. 'What's wrong? Using us while your *best* friend sits at his own table?' Ron sneered.  
  
'No, it's not like that at all. You're my best friend.' Harry replied hotly.  
  
'*Was*, now you've gone and ditched us for someone who you've hated for the last 3 years.' Ron glared.  
  
'You know what Ron, you was like this last year because you were jealous. I can have *other* friends you know!' With that Harry got up and walked out of the great hall. Draco noticed this and chased after him.  
  
'What did he say?' Draco asked quietly.  
  
'He's being a jealous little prat and reckons I can't have other friends. He's not the only damm person in the world! Selfish git!' Harry walked out of the great hall and leaned against one of the walls of the entrance hall. 'I hate him when he's like this!'  
  
'Don't worry about it. He'll probably figure out what he's missing out and apologise or something.' Draco comforted him.  
  
'Yeah I suppose so.' Harry muttered feeling his temper leave him. 'What shall we do now?'  
  
'I dunno about you but i'm really hyper. I feel like running around and stuff.' He laughed.  
  
'I've never heard you laugh properly before, it's weird. All the other times you were laughing at me.' Harry said pensively.  
  
'I have an idea!' Draco suddenly announced.  
  
'Oh god. Why do I get the feeling that i'm not going to like this?' Harry said quietly.  
  
'Cause it includes you getting muddy and me not.' Draco laughed. 'C'mon.' A few minutes later they were near the lake. 'Right, this is what we're going to do. We're going to climb up Amy's tree and jump down and scare the living daylights out of her by jumping down when she comes.'  
  
They walked over to her tree and Amy jumped down and shouted 'BOO!' Harry and Draco jumped a mile. 'Sorry but your plan backfired. I was already here.' She giggled.  
  
'Don't do that! What're you trying to do? Kill us?' Draco shouted.  
  
'Wasn't that your intention?' She grinned deviously. 'So does he know how to swim yet?'  
  
'Good point! C'mon Harry!' Draco led him over to the lake and pushed him in, then he jumped in himself. 'Aren't you going to help?' Draco asked Amy.  
  
'S'pose so.' Amy said and dived in.  
  
'Where's a good place to start?' Draco asked enthusiasticly.  
  
'The beginning would be a good part.' Amy replied sarcasticly. 'Ok how about front crawl.'  
  
'OK. Right first off you've got to kick your legs, put your arms by your side to start with.' Draco said knowingly.  
  
Within about half an hour Harry could do front crawl with his arms and legs. 'OK now what?' Harry asked cautiously, wondering what would come next.  
  
'Back stroke!' Amy replied excitedly. 'This is the one where everyone drowns.'  
  
'Great.' Harry replied sarcasticly.  
  
'Right I'll support your weight and you can kick your legs, then you won't drown.' Draco added, scowling at Amy. 'OK now move your arms, like in front crawl but back behind your head. Yeah like that.' Draco let go with out Harry realising and Harry was swimming. After a minute Harry realised that Draco wasn't there anymore and panicked.  
  
'Argh! What the hell are you doing! You're meant to be supporting me!' He spluttered.  
  
'Just swim back to me. That's it.' Draco said as Harry swam towards him. 'You didn't need any more support so I stopped supporting. Right I can't be bothered with this no more. It's too damm co-' Amy dunked Draco's head under the water. 'What the hell are you, nuts?'  
  
'Your hair wasn't wet, I figured you didn't want it wet so I made it wet.' She grinned. 'Besides it looks better when it's to the side and not all gelled back.'  
  
'I don't like you any more.' Draco pouted.  
  
'Awww! Is wikkle Dwaco all upset cause he got his wikkle hair wet? Hmmm?' Amy laughed.  
  
'Yes.' He pretended to cry. 'I'm telling mummy on you!'  
  
'Well i'm telling mammy that you stole my teddy!' She laughed again.  
  
'I never!' Draco grinned.  
  
'Did too!'  
  
'Did not!'  
  
'Did too!'  
  
'Did not!'  
  
'Did!'  
  
'Not!'  
  
'Now now children!' Harry added between laughter. 'It's way past your bedtime!'  
  
Amy poked her tongue out at Draco.  
  
'She's poking her tongue out at me!' Draco did it back.  
  
'Right! you're going to bed early!' Harry grinned.  
  
'You can wipe that grin off your face I aint going to bed with you!.' Draco said laughing.  
  
'Strange child.' Harry muttered. 'Right, sleep would be a good idea. It's almost midnight!'  
  
'Well I s'pose so.' Draco said. 'What's happening tomorrow?'  
  
'Shit! It's Hogsmeade!' Harry blurted out.  
  
'Oh yeah. What's so bad about that?' Draco asked curiously.  
  
'I'm meeting someone there.' Harry said.  
  
'Who's that?' The silvery blonde haired boy asked.  
  
'My god father.' Harry said.  
  
'Didn't know you had one.' Draco added. 'Wait, there was a rumour once that it was that guy who murdered all them people. What's his name? Sirius Black!'  
  
'Yeah, it's him, but he's innocent. He had proof that it was the wizard that he was meant to have killed, Peter Pettigrew. But Pettigrew got away.' Harry muttered.  
  
'You're joking!' Draco started wide-eyed at Harry. 'Can I meet him too?'  
  
(A/N: YAY! snuffles roolz!!! I love the name snuffles. Right, any offers on a beta reader? anyone? email me if you're a volunteer on WelshXXLaydee@aol.com. there are good things about being one ya know, i mean like you get to be the first one to read new chapters and get special mentions & stuff. Toodle dum. new chapter!) 


	7. you fancy me

Title: The wrong hands? Chapter: 7 Written on: 27th July 2003 Disclaimers: J.K.Rowling owns half of it, if not all.  
  
ive decided to do answers to my reviews... ill start with ones that were written after june cause the rest probably dont read anymore so here goes...  
  
~~~Answers~~~  
  
jul - im trying!!! This is one of my favourite fics at the moment which is why If Sirius Black Had A Daughter is being neglected. Anyways, keep reading!  
  
Sweet Youngn - I'll have a look at some of your fics in a minute. Straight after i finish this chapter, i promise!!!  
  
Chibi - Course I'll continue! I can't leave this one unfinished and know about it... I love this one. And this is going to be my first slashy fic so please enjoy it. Oh and both Draco AND Harry fancy amy, the half veela girl, but i'm going to make them both have a fit of realisation. enough said :oD  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: ok so ive also decided to put a lil slash in, maybe now maybe later, so if u dont like it then dont read it and please dont complain cause i have just warned u even if i dint in the first place. Im not altogether sure about who to put the slashiness between yet... i could go for the all favoured DM/HP or maybe new girl & someone (or both!). ah well enjoy... and plz plz plz REVIEW!!! even if it's shite (which i dont doubt) oh and read some of the stuff by 'the slytherin twins' its excellent!!!)  
  
oh, and thoughts are like //i want ice cream\\, i borrowed the idea from A.Dee (excellent writer, got a brill fic called the canine chronicles, sirius roolz... i hate j.k... WHY SIRIUS??? sorry... i goned insane again)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Harry woke up with a start when he heard the door slam. He was wondering who it was until he realised that he wasn't talking to Ron. He changed and went down to breakfast. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the slytherin table next to Amy talking in exciting whispers. //Probably trying to get off with her.\\ He thought grimly. Five minutes later Draco came up to him and whispered, 'she's dyke!' In Harry's ear, his jaw dropped wide open.  
  
He dragged Draco to one side and asked urgently, 'how d'you know?'  
  
'She's trying to get off with Blaise Zambini, you know, african girl, long black hair. Pretty hot too.' He added, eyeing up Zambini.  
  
'Gutting! All the nice ones turn dyke.' Harry muttered. 'We need to convert her!'  
  
'No shit sherlock, I aint letting no girl like her be dyke.' Draco said this time looking at Amy. 'She's the sexiest slytherin we've had in years! She's mine!'  
  
Draco made to walk off but Harry grabbed him by the scruff, 'you can't just name her yours! She isn't like... like a car or something.'  
  
'Oh yeah she is! I'm gunna put her in turbo mode!' He licked his lips.  
  
'Draco! Listen to yourself, you aint gunna win her over by acting like a typical man!' Harry said, holding her back.  
  
'And you aint gunna win her over by sounding like some kinda she-thing.' He laughed. 'Looks like a bloke, sounds like a bloke, talks like a girl, acts like a girl, it's Harry Potter the girl-boy-thing who lived.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.' Harry glared.  
  
'I bet you aint even straight and you're just pretending.' Draco grinned. 'Infact I bet you fancy me.'  
  
'Now you're taking the mick!' Harry glared eviller. 'Now I remember why I hated you, bigheaded prick.'  
  
'Yeah, I have got one.' Draco grinned.  
  
Harry looked puzzled. 'Got one what?'  
  
'A bigheaded prick.' His grin grew wider.  
  
The raven-haired boy looked disgusted. 'Shut up! Just go back to the slytherin table and make her straight!' He returned to the Gryffindor table. //Well he IS kinda good looking. SHUT UP! That's disgusting! But you KNOW you like him. I don't! Do! Don't! Oh great now you're going insane, arguing with yourself and all.\\ 'Just SHUT IT!' He shouted, making all the Gryffindors look at him.  
  
The other Gryffindors weren't talking to him, but he didn't care, he just ignored them when they spoke about him loudly to eachother making sure that he could hear every word. The only one that he actually liked at that moment was Hermione because she wasn't speaking in loud voices about him, she was reading a muggle book called 'How to make your friends see sense in one conversation', Harry realised she was going to use this against him but he still didn't care.  
  
The Gryffindors laughed at him as he finished his shepherd's pie and got up and made his way to the enterance hall and waited there for Draco. When the silvery-haired slytherin walked in from the great hall, he had Amy with him. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, it was answered with the shaking of Draco's head. 'I'm not stupid you know. I know what you're talking about.' Amy said loudly.  
  
'What? I aint done nothing!' Draco Protested.  
  
She had a disbelieving look on her face. 'Then what's with the eyebrow and head shaking?'  
  
'I was asking him whether he has asked you out yet and he said no.' Harry muttered, looking very guilty. If looks could kill then Harry would've been dead.  
  
Amy noticed Draco's glare and realised it was genuine. 'Fair enough, but he aint gotta chance, I'm a lesbian.'  
  
Harry forced a suprised look. 'You're joking!'  
  
'You're just gutted cause you fancy the pants off her.' Draco muttered.  
  
Harry turned read and muttered something unhearable. Amy noticed and said, 'you aint gunna win me over by telling me eachother's secrets. I'm lez, end of and you two aint gunna change my mind.'  
  
'Fair enough, just so long as you take a camcorder when you're- OUCH! What was that for?' Amy punched Draco in the arm. Amy and Harry started laughing. 'It aint funny! I'm gunna be scarred for life now!' He pretended to pout. 'It's supposed to be me laughing at the Great Harry Potter not the other way around.'  
  
'And I should be hating you, not being your friend. But things change don't they?' Harry was suprised at his own seriousness in the situation but thought nothing of it. 'So what we going to do now?'  
  
Amy thought for a bit then said, 'I don't know about you guys but i'm going on the pull.' She walked off down the corridor. 'See you later, ok?'  
  
'Yeah, bye!' Draco shouted after her.  
  
'Yeah bye!' Harry mimicked. 'You so like her.'  
  
'And you don't?' Draco asked smirking.  
  
'Not half as much as you do. What do you expect her to do? Turn around and say 'oh Draco you look so gorgeus in those robes, and the way you do your hair like that just makes me feel so straight.' And then do you expect her to kiss you or something?' Harry laughed. 'Fat chance!'  
  
'I'll make her straight again, whether I have to strip tease for her in the middle of the common room.' Draco laughed.  
  
'I'd pay to see that!' Harry grinned.  
  
'I KNEW IT! You so fancy me!' Draco bounced around singing, 'I'm so lush, yes I am, I'm really really lush.'  
  
'I didn't mean it that way!!! I meant her face when you tried to pull it off.' Harry protested. 'You're sick, you know that? And I've never met anyone with a bigger... ego than you.'  
  
Draco grinned. 'Liar! You fancy the pants off me! Everyone does!'  
  
Harry had a deep look of disgust on his face. 'I do not! Stop saying that!'  
  
'Just admit it! You know you want to!' He continued to grin and bounce around.  
  
'I'm going!' Harry glared. 'I don't fancy you end of story!'  
  
'Going where?' Draco stopped bouncing, figuring he had gone too far.  
  
'Somewhere where there isn't a slytherin dancing around and saying I fancy him.' Harry muttered.  
  
'Well i'm going to follow you, and dance around, and say you fancy me, just until you admit it.' Draco grinned and followed him out into the grounds. 'So where we going?'  
  
'Gryffindor changing rooms.' Harry muttered.  
  
'Why can't we go in the slytherin ones?' Draco asked innocently.  
  
Harry thought for a second then said, 'because they smell.'  
  
'Do not!' Draco protested.  
  
'You only say that because it's you who makes them smell.' Harry grinned then ran off towards the gryffindor changing rooms.  
  
Draco followed, 'you aint gunna win me over by taking the mick out of me!'  
  
Hary stopped suddenly, making Draco run straight into him. They fell over, Draco on top of Harry, 'I don't fancy you!'  
  
'Then why haven't you pushed me off yet?' Draco grinned as Harry shoved him off and continued to walk to the Gryffindor changing rooms.  
  
//Because I think you're lush! Oh for fuck's sakes! Don't start that again.\\ Harry stopped thinking and said, 'You're demented.'  
  
'I thought it was you who fainted when the dementors came close.' Draco smirked.  
  
'Fine, then you're warped.' Harry snapped.  
  
Draco kept quiet for a bit. //Maybe i've gone too far again.\\ He thought to himself. 'Oh come off it! I just want you to say that i'm lush!` He begged. //And if you do, i'll give you a special something.\\  
  
Harry glared, 'fine! So if I say you're lush you'll go away? Just say it and not mean it?' //But you would mean it wouldn't you? No I wouldn't!!! You know you would! Just shut it!\\  
  
'Not unless you mean it.' Draco grinned. //And give me a lap dance.\\  
  
'Oh and what if I don't? Would you cry because I'm the only person in the school except Ron Weasley who doesn't fancy you?' Harry Grinned. 'Besides, its you who fancies me, come on admit it! You're so keen to get me to admit that I fancy you so you admit it!'  
  
'Fine, I fancy you!' Draco said and grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and kissed him for what felt like the best few minutes of their lives.  
  
'I... Erm... Yeah.' Harry stuttered. //See! You do fancy him! Didn't you realise how good that felt? Yeah? Well then! Go get him tiger! Grrrr!\\  
  
Draco looked confused, 'yeah what?'  
  
//Doesn't he look sexy like that?\\ 'Yeah I do fancy you.' Harry said quietly.  
  
Draco grinned, 'I knew it! I'm so lush! Hey wait there, I thought you fancied Amy?'  
  
//Oh no you don't, it's just her weird veela powers, YOU fancy Draco. Tell him!\\ 'I kinda... Errr... Well she's part Veela isn't she? Do you actually fancy her on your own or with the veelaness?'  
  
//Hmm... I have him right where I want him. I could just crumble every ounce of hope he has. But no, he's pretty damm sexy, and we're friends now. He's not like Crabbe and Goyle.\\ 'I think it was the Veelaness, I dunno.' Draco said thoughtfully. 'Ah well, I fancy you more.'  
  
'How do you just say things, just like that?' Harry asked amazed.  
  
Draco smirked, 'it's called confidence. You obviously don't have a single ounce of it.'  
  
Harry looked thoughtful, 'ok so how do I get it?'  
  
'By being a Slytherin, which you can't be, but you can if you get off with a Slytherin.' Draco grinned.  
  
'I'll go for the second.' Harry muttered. 'I could've become Slytherin but I told the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin.'  
  
Draco grinned mischieviously, 'so the great Harry Potter almost became a Slytherin? Didn't think you could handle it? Then you were right.'  
  
Harry turned red. 'You're the only person who knows about that.'  
  
'Really?' His jaw dropped. 'Sorry.' Draco muttered and turned slightly pink, making his face alot more colourful than before.  
  
'I thought Slytherins never said sorry.' Harry muttered suprisedly.  
  
'We don't, but you're special.' Draco turned pinker. //Way to go mush meister! What next? I love you?\\  
  
Harry looked completely bewildered. 'I... Erm... Don't know what to say.'  
  
''I like you too' would be nice,' the blonde muttered.  
  
'Well, I do.' Harry said quietly.  
  
'I know.' Draco smiled genuinely.  
  
(A/N: I promise i'll write some more soon!!! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!) 


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi :o) a bit of bad news... some good news too... do you want the good or the bad first??? I'll give you the bad... My disk drive broke a while ago when I got a new computer an all my fics were on disk. So I kept writing my fics on my old computer but couldn't upload them because I didn't have internet on that computer. I wrote about 5 chapters for 'the wrong hands' and 12 chapters for 'If Sirius Black had a daughter' I had a new fic on there too... but the disk doesn't work on this computer and I sold my old one so I'll have to start all over again :o(  
  
The good news is that I'm back up and writing again and have got a brand new disk to start all over again. I'll be writing new chapters for everything over the next week or so and will continue from there.  
  
Another thing, I've got to remove 'Harry's dilemma' or at least remove it then modify it because it's illegal, one of my reviewers pointed out that I'd used a real life character (J.K.Rowling) so I'll have to remove it before I get sued :oD Don't hurt the reviewer that told me (Losing Grip) because I'm glad she did and she's a great writer :o)... I aint got 50p in my back pocket to get sued for let alone a hundred squillion quid...  
  
I think that's it... I'll add this as a chapter to each fic and hopefully there'll be a new chapter up soon to replace it :o) Byeee!!! 


End file.
